Wizards and Demigods
by JessicaYuki
Summary: Harry Potter was living his normal life, working as the Head of the Law Enforcement, otherwise known as his dream of being an auror. Percy Jackson, son of Poseiden, happy until he heard the Oracle's prophecy. Voldemort and Kronos revival!
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards and Demigods**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the fingers that are typing this and myself….

Harry gulped down a butter beer and shouted to a very old Madam Rosmerta,"Thank you Madam Rosmerta!" He ran out quickly, hoping that he still had time to do all that auror business. Harry bumped into his son, Albus. He was holding hands with a blonde girl, much like his relationship with Ginny. "Albus? What are you doing here?" Harry asked? He quickly smiled, "And who is this Albus? Have you been holding out on the letters?" Harry said unknown to his son's embarrassment.

Albus started to stammer,"D-dad, what are you doing here?" Due to his embarrassment, his hand had slipped out of the blonde girl's. The blonde girl, clearly ignored Albus's embarrassment and sweetly said, "My name is Tina Malfoy." Harry's mouth curled into a small smile. But before he could speak, she continued, "I know you won't approve with my relationship with your son, but my father doesn't either, you see, I've heard about your feuds and arguments over your school years, but can't you let it go? And let me and your son have a relationship?"

Harry had a full grin on, "FINALLY! A wise Malfoy!" He pumped his fist in the air as though that was the most wonderful thing ever. He turned to see everyone staring at him, he quickly answered, "Yes, Tina, I will accept this for now, just hope none of your siblings are with one of Ron's children, because he will scold his children about dating purebloods." He grinned, he was half teasing, half serious. Harry strided away, leaving Albus quite surprised.

Harry took out his cellphone and quickly read the message his co-worker had sent him. '_A mysterious person was caught sneaking into our office, do you mind tending to him? He seems to think he knows you, he keeps mumbling, Kronos. Potter…Kronos…Potter…. We instantly assumed he meant you, since the other Potters in this world are less known, then you.'_ Harry nodded to himself and quickly made his way to the Ministry of Magic.

He was greeted by the current Minister of Magic. He walked straight towards his office and landed into a comfy looking chair. "Bring me him." He commanded to a co-worker who scurried away. He came back with a black haired guy, with green eyes, just like him. Harry waved his wand and he and the guy were teleported to an outside place, enough for them to duel a little. "What is your business here and state your name." Harry asked in a business like tone. The guy responded, "My name is Percy Jackson and our world is in trouble, your "He who must not be named" died a long time ago right?" Harry nodded and gestured to keep going on. "He has been revived, as well as our titan enemy Kronos."

Harry held up his hands as though to stop and he spoke to him with the kindest voice he could offer this 20 year old, "Aren't you a little bit too old for this? Pretending Voldemort is still alive? Saying Kronos, the evil titan from Greek mythology is real?" Percy looked so annoyed, he had taken the water and splashed it over Harry. *That should do the trick* Percy thought as he continued, "Okay, I will have to take my time explaining this to you. Greek Mythology is all real; do you want me to show you?" He took out a golden drachma and created an imperfect rainbow. He said to the rainbow, "Show me Mount Olympus!" There, through a misty, clear, circle, they could see Mount Olympus. Harry looked interested, but when he saw the huge figures on their thrones, talking to each other, he looked awestruck. "I-is that Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, and Hermes?"

Percy grinned with satisfaction, but suddenly, Harry attacked him. "ITS." "All." "An." "Hallucination." A light flew at Percy, but he had deflected it with water. "IT'S NOT A HALLUCINATION!" Percy shouted as he uncapped Riptide and lunged at Harry. Now everyone knows that sword against wand pretty much fails, but what they don't know is…."ACCIO SWORD!" Harry shouted, hoping a sword would come. Sure enough, it did. And if you guys are wondering how celestial bronze is able to attack Harry, it's for this simple reason, wizards count as monsters to Zoe, the creator of the sword.

Harry and Percy started intense sword battling, but Percy was much more skilled in the way. Percy slashed across Harry's chest, which created an intense looking scar. Their swords had collided, creating a shiny light aura that whispered something that sounded like: Stop fighting! Percy dropped his sword and kicked Harry's sword away. "Seems like we're tied." Percy said anxious to stop fighting. The voice had been Calypso's, he had no idea why. "So...should I believe you? Why not?" Harry said extending his hand for a shake.

This is the end of Chapter 1, hope you like it! If so, please give me reviews so I can continue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the fingers typing this and myself…

Chapter 2 A Slight Delay

Percy nodded and shook Harry's hand graciously. "Well I've got to go." Percy said briskly and started to walk out of the office before Harry could speak. Harry nodded but looked at his phone which was bursting with messages, his ring tone playing over and over; he opened it and stared at the spammed messages. "Professor Longbottom! I mean Neville! Why are you spamming me?"

"Well, Harry, I was just wondering if you could help Hogwarts by….becoming the next Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonagall insisted I call you, since of course, everybody knows you're the best at it." Neville said briskly. "Got to go, one of my students is asking me what Asphodel is, I'll take your silence as a yes." Harry was just about to say, no, but Neville had hung up. "Percy! Wait!" Harry called as he ran after him.

Percy turned around and looked at him as though: This Better Be Good, "Yes?" He responded. Harry said again in his usual business like tone, "One of the professors in Hogwarts wished me to become the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, how long will we need before Kronos and Voldemort will be revived?" Percy nodded, "That is a problem, but the Oracle said something like:

_Two worlds collide, _

_Two will lead the light,_

_The dark will rise,_

_Gods and humans together only will prevail,_

_Old Nemesis rises, _

_Two years, the fate of the world will be sealed forever_

Harry looked slightly taken aback, "I thought when you said they were revived; I thought they were really revived, so is this Oracle thing always accurate?" Percy looked offended,"Uh duh, it's the Oracle of Delphi, teller of the prophecies of Apollo, the Slayer of, screw that, never mind." Harry nodded, "I guess I'll go to Hogwarts then."

Without another word, he walked out of his office. He took his broomstick with him. Harry flew towards Hogwarts with amazing skill. He did flips and swerves as though he was still playing Quidditch. That was his wife, Ginny's job. About an hour later, he landed on the quidditch field. He had the invisibility cloak on, so he didn't interrupt the game at all. Okay, maybe he did, by hitting a Quaffle to one on the Gryffindor team and pushing both of the Beaters towards the goal.

He appeared next to Neville on the teacher's stand. "W-wha? Harry? What are you doing here?" That seemed to disrupt the whole game. Madam Hooch had shouted a time out. The whole teacher stand was staring at him in disbelief. A voice from behind him exclaimed, "Long time no see Harry!" He turned around and saw Seamus Finnigan, who seemed to be the new charms teacher. Harry nodded, but it seemed like he was the center of attention among teachers and students alike. The Gryffindors were staring in awe, Ravenclaws, with a gleam of historic delight, Slytherins with jaws dropped, and Hufflepuffs with great honor.

"Now, now, you guys must get used to seeing me around here; I am the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said politely. One of the students shouted from the crowds, "What happened to Professor Cracklenote?" Headmaster McGonagall announced, "Professor Cracklenote has resigned, therefore, Harry Potter, an old student of mine, will be in place of him!"

Harry nodded in agreement. As soon as the Quidditch match was over, (Gryffindor won.) he and McGonagall were speaking to each other in private. "Voldemort has been revived." Harry hissed quietly. McGonagall responded with fire in her eyes, "Such a lie Mr. Potter, must you be fired on your first day?"

Harry shook his head and walked down the hall, near the teacher dorms. There, he saw a Gryffindor being bullied by a Slytherin. He went to them and turned the Slytherin into a weasel. The Gryffindor stared at Harry in awe, but Harry spoke with wisdom, "I don't like when people pick on people smaller than themselves." He walked towards the teacher's dorm and landed on his bed. He knew that this would be a good year…of busting Slytherin butt!

Percy, who had walked all the way to Camp Halfblood, was relaxing in a chair, playing pinochle with Dionysus. Dionysus had insisted he try it, since Chiron had left, he had no enjoyment available. "When will 100 years be over?" Percy complained to himself. Dionysus said in his usual dazed tone, "I didn't make that punishment, my father did. So complain to him instead." Dionysus exclaimed, "I'm going to win this time, finally!" Percy shook his head and made a final move, "In your face Mr. D!"

Percy watched in admiration as Annabeth assisted her cabin with the chariot. She now had 13 beads on her Camp Halfblood bracelet. Her eyes darted between Percy and the Big House, where the Oracle was. Percy walked to his cabin, which was now like Hermes because the oath was now gone, since there was no prophecy like his time anymore. It was full of people and they respected Percy since, of course, he was the Activities director and their senior counselor.

Percy smoothly closed his eyes and announced, "Since the hunters of Artemis are here, I'm proud to say, Capture the Flag is this Friday!" Everyone clapped and there was a chatter that started a rumor about all the cabins going all out on the hunters for once. He walked back to the Big House and laid in the wheel chair that Chiron once used. Dionysus looked at him with surprise, "You aren't secretly a centaur are you? If so, whoopee, I can tell my father that the son of Poseidon who saved us was a centaur!"

Percy shook his head and closed his eyes to sleep. That day of course, was a Wednesday, but it seemed awkward enough to be a Thursday. So let's skip all the way to Friday. When Percy woke up, all of the cabins except Artemis were awake. They were preparing themselves. The Aphrodite were polishing their finest magic items, while the Ares where sharpening their swords. The Poseidon was practicing dashing towards the water, while the Demeter was practicing growing Venus Flytraps. The Zeus cabin was lying in the sun, since they had already knew, (Thought) that they knew everything there is to know. The Hades was summoning their skeletons and training them how to fight, the Athenians, was reading books, of course. Beckendorf and the rest of his cabin, (Hephaestus) were at work creating magical swords for the Ares and Athena cabins. Hermes was hard at work, stealing magical items from the camp store while the Apollo was shooting poison arrows.

Percy nodded with satisfaction; they seemed to really want to beat the Hunters, since they had won for the 56th time last year. About an hour later, the Artemis cabin woke up, to find that nothing happened, it seemed to them as though it was automatic win. But everyone was already up and cheerful. Percy announced, "The capture the flag event will now take place!"

The Hunters wore blue sashes for the event, since they were the blue team. Thalia mightily walked with pride, towards the flag that only Percy and the Hunters knew. Percy wasn't going to participate, but he stood in the middle border lines and watched with interest. The Ares Cabin was border patrol; they threw Percy evil looks as they spread out, to make sure that no one would get near.

Annabeth and Beckendorf were running towards the flag with Beckendorf in camouflage armor and Annabeth with her invisibility cap. Percy couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, but he kept chanting, "Red team!" Suddenly Beckendorf tripped into one of the hunter's traps' and collided with a tree.

The Aphrodite, who was pretending to look at themselves in the water, dashed towards the hunters with high heels and tied them with a really pretty scarf. Apollos had shot one of the hunters on the helmet and the hunter, without any shame, shouted for help. That gave Annabeth and Beckendorf a chance to tear after the flag and run like there was no tomorrow.

Annabeth had got the flag, but one of the hunters had shot a fart arrow. Beckendorf snickered a bit and then took the real flag, (He had created a fake one.) and tore after their base, which he safely got to, since the Ares were now keeping a sharp eye for intruders. Annabeth grinned, "We won, and I had the fake flag."

Percy clapped and announced,"The campers have won for the 1st time in 56 years!"

Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter! I need reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the fingers that are typing this and myself

Chapter 3 Monster Signs of Kronos and Voldemort

Harry was hastily having a quick dinner; he could feel something wrong in the dungeons. He limped off towards the area, students giving him suspicious eyes. A howl awoke him from his dazed mind and he ran off towards the sound, unaware of what was about to happen to him. Darkness came over him and his glasses dropped off his face. His eyes were of no use now, screw that!

A smooth black dog, which was huge and had 2 heads, came over him, snaring his nostrils. Harry could hear it as he backed away, his hand searching for his wand. The wand was in one of his robe pockets, he knew it, but where was it, since the room was in complete darkness and he was blind, without his glasses. As soon as he went as far back as he could go, a woman's voice exclaimed, "Watch it!" The woman's voice was cruel and demanding.

Harry struggled to remember some of the she-demons from Greek mythology. Medusa, Espousai. He racked his brains for more, but the woman had said in a much sweeter tone, "Sonny, are you hungry?" `She was talking to a small dog that had a collar saying: Dangerous, if found, please return to: Monster Circle, Mount Tam. "Is that dog's name Sonny?" Harry asked weakly. The woman replied in an annoying tone, "No, his name is Chimera." The dog was transformed, slowly and slowly, but all Harry could see was the dog shape becoming bigger and bigger.

The chimera finally reached its full size. The chimera lunged towards Harry, but Harry, using his blind sense, he quickly jumped away. Finding out that he was surrounded by several different monsters, he could just barely see the shapes of those monsters. Those monsters were in the same shape, all were drakons, a race of giant, millennium-old, serpent like dragons.

A light suddenly appeared and a small house elf appeared to his side. "Don't worry Master; Dobby will get you your glasses." The house elf said as he rushed towards Harry's glasses and picked them up. He gently put them on Harry's eyes and disappeared with a small crack. Harry felt for his wand and picked it up exclaiming,"Lumos!" The room filled with light and Harry's eyes widened at what he saw.

The drakons, the chimera, and the black hellhound. One of the drakons lunged at him furiously, Harry had already tried to block it with a defensive spell, but it seemed monsters from Percy's world would not be effective by these feeble spells. Harry once again exclaimed,"Accio sword!" He dropped his wand and quickly held onto the sword. _Slash!_ The drakon had ripped his robe.

Suddenly, Harry was filled with the knowledge of weaponry, sword fighting, and much more. He ran at the drakon, making it quite surprised. A light appeared in his eyes and it was as though he was being possessed, he did moves that Percy would've done, destroying one monster after another. Finally, the knowledge left him, and he was left alone with the black hellhound.

Something told him that the hellhound would be effected by his feeble spells. He exclaimed with much annoyance,"Avada Kedavra!" The green light appeared and the hellhound did not make any movements. Harry had triumphed once again.

Percy laid on his beach chair in the middle of Camp Halfblood. He was staring at Annabeth, looking away when she had a chance to look up. Percy decided he needed to get fit, by going walking. He got up and brought Riptide and Mrs. O'Leary. _Woof! Woof!_ Mrs. O'Leary pounced after the small rat doll that Percy had threw.

Percy walked on and ended up near Manhattan. It was quite a temptation to visit his mom and Mr. "Blowfish" or Blofis. Suddenly, dark figures appeared. Since the walk, was intended to be a midnight walk, this was light enough for a person to see in.

4 different dragons had landed on the waving grass with so much force; it could've actually created an 8.1 earthquake. The Chinese Fireball, the Norwegian Ridgeback, Hungarian Horntail, and the Common Welsh Green were the names of those dragons. Percy admired them for a second, then stood back to think of how to deal with them. The Hungarian Horntail lunged at him and blew fire out of his nostrils.

The other dragons followed, a safe distance away from the H.H.. The Hungarian Horntail slashed Percy with its claws and fire came out of its nostril again. Percy mumbled,"Sh*t." He quickly ran into the lake healing him instantly. He then controlled the water to splash over the dragons. _No effect. _

Blackjack suddenly appeared as Mrs. O'Leary, was busy barking at the roaring Hungarian Horntail. _Hey Boss, need any AAAAHHH help? _ Percy nodded and went on Blackjack as Blackjack flew up and up and up, making all 4 dragons follow. He suddenly made a tornado out of water that he had pretended to get stuck in. He succeeded in tricking the Common Welsh Green, Norwegian Ridgeback, and Chinese Fireball. The Hungarian Horntail was much too intelligent for that.

Percy pulled out a bow with great difficulty. He was pretty bad at trying to aim the target, but he would try now, with a fatally poisoned arrow. He closed his eyes and shot. It hit it near the chest, "Thank you." Percy mumbled.

He then quickly made his way towards Camp Halfblood and his strength gave way. He was now unconscious.

He was dreaming. The vision had shown Harry, without his glasses. He had been fighting a chimera, hell hound, and drakons. Impressive, Percy thought.

Sorry if this is a boring or confusing chapter. The main point of it was, Voldemort and Kronos were summoning monsters to show that they were reviving. Voldemort to Percy and Kronos to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Give me some ideas and reviews please ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fingers typing this and myself

And, sorry Percy Jackson fans; this is an _ALL_ Harry chapter. Don't worry Percy Jackson fans, your time will soon come

Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

Harry sat in his teacher chair, staring at the empty desks. He had the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Just the perfect combo, Harry thought to himself, NOT! He closed his eyes and braced himself for this horrible lesson.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed in, annoying each other by, pushing, pulling, nudging, and pretty much everything that could cause a ruckus. After 15 minutes, they sat down, no one complaining. Harry finally said, "As you know, I am the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He added hastily. "This class is for your safety, against the Dark Arts, like protecting yourselves from evildoers like Voldemort." The students flinched at the name, but the Slytherins smirked in their snake like way.

Harry glanced at the Slytherins who seemed to smirk every time he said Voldemort. Then it struck him, that some of their parents just had to be Death Eaters. Harry went on, "Now today, the lesson is about Unforgivable Curses, who knows what those are?" A short girl with long bushy brown hair raised her hand. Harry pointed at her with his wand. "Rose?"

She responded "Unforgivables are curses deemed so evil that have been banned by the Ministry of Magic." Harry nodded, "Does anyone know what the Unforgivables are?"

He knew this was the Slytherin specialty. Before Rose could raise her hand again, a gothic guy with spiky black hair burst out with, "The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra!" There was a long moment of chatter with the Gryffindors. One of the Gryffindors plucked up the courage to say, "The torturing curse, Crucio." That boy, in turn, was then thrown dirty looks from the Slytherins.

A girl from Gryffindor quickly said, "The possession curse, Imperio?" Harry smiled, "I want a statement, not a question, and it means you are unsure, otherwise, it's correct." He took a deep breath and spoke, "I will demonstrate the effects of all the curses and then you students, will be let out of class early today." He pulled out a jar of tarantulas. Harry carefully put on his gloves and took one out of the bag.

The spider began to grow and grow. Finally, it became an acromatula. Harry's eyes widened as soon as the acromatula helped the other spiders from the jar and they all became big. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted to his students. As soon as the last person ran out the door, he locked it and the acromatulas were edging near him, slightly weary of his wand.

_We want to eat! One of the acromatulas said. Another one said, Mm, wizard meat, best there is! The last one was quiet; it seemed it was either shy, or not cocky._

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a second, I think the killing curse would be suitable right now. Another voice in his mind said, No, we're in Hogwarts, not in the middle of war, solve this another way. He agreed with the second one and pointed his wand straight at one of the acromatulas.

"Sectumsempra!" The one that it hit was splattered with blood, of its own of course. He trapped it back in the jar, which he had enlarged and closed the cap as quickly as he had put the spider in it. He turned to the other two, "Stupefy." The two were stunned and were trapped in the jar. Harry sighed, this was too easy Voldemort, he thought.

Harry pushed the jar towards the Great Hall where he bumped into Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall scolded him,"Mr. Potter, what do you think you were doing? Bringing acromatulas into Hogwarts, you could've killed so many students, this was supposed to be a simple first lesson, if something like this happens again, I will expel you from this school and speak to the Minister of Magic about banning you from ever teaching again, even muggles."

Harry shook it off and pushed the acromatulas towards the forest. He mumbled, "At least this was the last lesson of the day." Suddenly, he got a call. He picked it up and asked, "Harry Potter, speaking." The unknown person screamed, "GINNY'S GONE MISSING!"

Harry's eyes were bulging, "Hermione? How do you know?" Hermione replied hastily, "I've got my ways, come to The Three Broomsticks, there was some kind of ransom call for us and I decided to go see for myself. We went to your house and found that Ginny wasn't there and a note that said: Gone, don't go looking for me if I don't come back in 5 hours."

Harry blinked and then hung up the phone. He quickly ran towards The Three Broomsticks.

Finally, he arrived and then sat down; patiently waiting for "Hermione" A girl, with long brown hair appeared and sat down at the table Harry was sitting at. With super skill, she put an invisibility cloak over Harry and quickly hissed, "Don't you dare say anything." She had confiscated his wand with great difficulty, but it was still done.

They were teleported into a dark alley. She took off the ninja like mask and revealed emerald eyes. "I am Artoria Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy, I was sent here to warn you, Us Malfoy will not be on your side during the war, Draco did not send me, but I have no intention of staying on the side of Voldemort, he had lost once, I will not risk Azkaban again." Harry's eyes blinked and then she was gone.

Harry chuckled and then mumbled,"Malfoy, they can never confront you in public or actually saying their name in the phone." He walked out and discovered he had been teleported into Camp Halfblood. How was that possible? He thought. Could Artoria Malfoy be a half blood?

That's it for chapter 4.

Credits to my cousin, Shadow2808, he gave me some of the information I forgot lol!

And I might not update much due to school


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A battle in the Dreams

Harry Potter was still taken aback by the fact that he had been teleported into Camp Half-blood. He stood up and strided towards the Big House, ignoring the glares that he received from a majority of the camp. He went to check the files, but then collapsed.

Percy had walked around the camp, doing normal business. The majority of camp had been giving glares at somebody or something that entered the Big House. He decided he would go in there to figure it out, but then, he fell down motionless.

The two woke up or they thought they woke up, in the middle of a grey mist. The sun was black and the ground was blue. Harry turned to Percy, "Do you know what's going on?" Percy responded,"Nope, I was hoping you did."

A pale face appeared out of nowhere. The pale face taunted, "Come at me, Potter, you know you want to." The face became larger and larger, but it was just an illusion. Of course Harry couldn't see that, but Percy could. Harry started to say with fierceness in his voice, "Avada Kedav-" He was interrupted by Percy, "No! It's a waste of spell! That's not whoever you think it is!"

Harry nodded, but didn't lower his wand. Percy had began to spot Kronos, up in the sky, but he knew better. The two mumbled to each other, "We'll have to fight the opposites since we see differently."

They stood back to back each of them facing another, sneering face. Voldemort looked at Percy, "Smarter than wee Potter huh? I'll still kill you!" Percy nodded fiercely and started to control the water.

(Now I'll show you the battles, one at a time.))

Voldemort barely gave him a chance to, he quickly shouted, "Avada Kedav-" He had been splashed by water . Percy jumped into the water, he knew that Voldemort wouldn't even be able to breathe under there. Percy began to do a 10.1 earthquakes and then water splashed through the cracks of the earth. Voldemort sweared and tried a shield charm.

Then again, he tried to do Avada Kedavra and summoned several different dragons. That's it, Percy thought as he marched up towards Voldemort with a water sword in his hand and Riptide in the other. He slashed at Voldemort, but Voldemort was just staticed. He finally figured it out, this was all a dream, and they wouldn't really have to fight. He turned to yell that to Harry, but the other battle had disappeared altogether.

Percy pinched himself and left the dream. He woke up and the whole camp was standing over him, except one boy, who was mumbling to himself about how cool he was until the Camp Activities director fainted.

Percy chuckled and wondered if Harry was stuck in the dream, if that were so, it was Kronos and Voldemort's plans to destroy the oracle's prediction. He sighed and mumbled to everybody else,"I'm fine, just go back to doing your normal stuff."

Harry of course, noticed that Percy disappeared. He said in a calm, but dangerous tone,"Where have you taken Percy…" Kronos lied,"We've captured him, unless you admit defeat and let us rule your world." Harry shook his head,"Like that'll ever happen." He began to shout,"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A beam of green light went towards Kronos, but Kronos shamelessly dodged it.

Instead, Kronos edged towards Harry with a knife in his hand, a knife dripping with poison, a bonus, Kronos thought. Kronos caught Harry off guard and stabbed him in the arm. It was real pain, real physical pain, it almost seemed that Kronos was really in the dream. Harry yelled,"Crucio!"

Kronos had not expected this, as his legs did all kinds of moves that he wouldn't be able to do. It pained him, a lot

"IMPERIO!" Harry shouted again and then controlled him to hit himself with the poison knife. Kronos yelled in pain and finally succeeded in possessing himself again, due to his strong will to kill Harry. Kronos charged at him, the Crucio was the thing that was holding him back. Harry shouted,"Stupefy!" He ran at Kronos while he was stunned and cracked his arm.

Kronos fell down in pain and that was the end of the dream, at least, after Kronos had stabbed Harry in the chest and he had his share of pain. The dream ended, he awakened, with two scars.

"W-what happened?" Harry asked, his head throbbing with pain from the scar on his forehead.

Review please!

My chapters won't come fast since I have school


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Christmas and Preparation

This is kind of a filler chapter; I've been having writer's block

A Christmas jingle was playing; the world seemed to be a cheerful place. It seemed that the fact that the Minister of Magic had blurted out to the Daily Prophet the fact that Voldemort and Kronos were to rise again had washed away, as quickly as it came. Harry's eyes darted between each store, searching for just the right store to buy presents for his children.

Harry finally landed in a magic item store, but suddenly, he bumped into a familiar looking male. "Percy!" Harry exclaimed; both horror and relief. Percy smiled weakly and then said teasingly, "Sounds like someone is not anxious to see me today." He tilted a bit, since he was carrying a load of magical items.

Harry shook his head, "Why are you in Hogsmeade? It's for wizards." Percy just grinned,"Oh...preparations...I was thinking of getting Annabeth something from here too." Without another word, he left.

Harry shrugged and entered the shop. He bent down and fingered the objects with obvious interests. He hadn't paid attention to magic items, since well…Hogwarts. His eyes drew their attention from them and then towards George's shop. He grinned appreciatively; he never regretted giving the money from the Trizwizard Tournament. Now it would go to good use.

He strolled towards the shop and entered waving cheerfully towards George. He strided towards the defense detonators. He picked one up and using his ninja like skills, he threw a galleon over to George as a tip.

Harry rushed out and went back to his empty house. Ginny had practice, for she had rejoined the Holy Head Harpies.

He jotted one big letter down for Lily, James, and Albus. He would send it to James altogether.

Dear Lily, James, and Albus,

Have you guys been having a good year? Well, it's time for a break, come home for Christmas and see. I've invited your cousins, aunts, and uncles. We'll have a wonderful time…oh, and if you don't want to come, it's fine with me.

Albus, are you having a great time in Gryffindor? Or do you need to challenge yourself more? I'll speak with Professor McGonagall about it. Please tell her I'm taking a break from my job for a while, NOT, I repeat NOT quitting.

Lily, what house were you sorted into? I hope Gryffindor, but Slytherin would be okay too. Do you have any friends yet? Are you excited to see me and mommy during Christmas break?

James, I'm going to cut a long letter short, I know you hate reading.

Love, Father.

Harry was satisfied. He sent the letter on the family owl, FenFire. He began to take out the Christmas tree and slowly reaching for the ornaments.

Percy wasn't exactly truthful to Harry, he was kind of preparing, while getting ready for Christmas. He had never seen Chiron decorate Camp Half-blood in his life, so he would make it happen. He had spent many galleons, sickles and drachmas.

And also, he had evacuated the Camp Half-blood, pretending there was something wrong with the cabins. Except Dionysus wouldn't budge. Percy had sighed and let it go.

Percy climbed the big Christmas-tree-like trees and put big bulging ornaments on the top and around the border. There were stars for the tops. Percy put sparkle spray around the air, so it was breathable, it had great fragrance, and it was beautiful all at the same time.

He felt bad for himself, but great for the campers. He climbed the cabins stealthily, repainting them Christmas colors and making sure the paint was designed with stars and such. Percy looked relieved with the work, but he finally began to clean the lakes until they literally sparkled.

Percy looked around, sparkly lakes, glittery air, beautiful cabins, and Christmas trees, what more could you ask for? Presents and cleaning was the key. Dionysus stood and laughed as he watched Percy in his maid outfit. "Hey! You're not doing this yourself, you can't talk." Percy snapped as he moved around the cabins with a vacuum and a duster.

He put the BIG presents under the trees and texted Annabeth: Camp Half-blood is okay now, you guys can come back. He could feel the stampedes of campers running towards Camp Half-blood. He pretended to sharpen a switch blade while Dionysus watched amusedly.

The campers were amazed by what they saw, the beauty of the camp. They instantly suspected Dionysus, but it wasn't true expectation, it was actually Percy. "Percy! You did all this?" Annabeth pushed through the crowds. She startled him so much; he tripped over his shoelace and landed in a can of paint. "Y-yes." Percy mumbled as he stood up, his hair covered with red glittery paint. Annabeth pecked Percy on the cheek and the campers cheered!

As soon as Lily, Albus, and James walked through the door, everybody screamed,"SURPRISE!" They all jumped at the same time,"You did all this?" Everybody nodded cheerfully, and then Harry and Ginny pushed through the crowd. They hugged their children gratefully and everybody started to party


End file.
